Teacher!
|plot = One morning on her way to school, Tsumugi notices her teacher, Sawako Yamanaka, angrily talking to an unknown person sitting in a car, and wonders what it is about. After school, Sawako's daily routine is shown. Exhausted, she sits inside of the Light Music Club's room, being cheered up by Yui and Mio. Ritsu asks about revealing her past in the band Death Devil to scare people away, to which Sawako once again responds that she has to appear elegant by all means. Otherwise, according to her imagination, the students of the school would become rebellious like her band Death Devil, and she would not be able to stop them since they would know that Sawako was the same in the past. Azusa tells her that her thinking is flawed. At that moment, Sawako gets called by somebody on her mobile phone. After answering, she appears shocked for a moment and quickly leaves the room. While Ritsu merely makes fun of her, Tsumugi remembers the scene in the morning and tells the others about it. On their way back home, everybody except Yui assumes the unknown caller to be Sawako's possible boyfriend. While everybody is still shocked from the mere image, Mio spots Sawako down the road. Ritsu decides to follow her. Azusa objects, but is quickly brushed aside and the group starts stalking Sawako. Sawako finally reached her meeting point, with Ho-kago Tea Time still in tow. After Azusa finally got into the mood too, Mio pities Sawako in a tone that might sound as if she knows what Sawako is going through. The others, using the opportunity to banter her, act as if they are not surprised by Mio's hidden boyfriend, leading Mio to declare that the Light Music Club is like her boyfriend at the moment so she is not interested in anything else at the moment. After a moment, the others applaud her and Ritsu (alone) gets hit by Mio. At the same moment, the person Sawako was waiting for appears. To the surprise of the band members, it is a woman. They still decide to follow them further and end up being in a restaurant where the personnel is very confused by the group's pseudo-stealth. Starting to get nervous, the group rushes to a table where they can watch over Sawako and her acquaintance. While fighting with Azusa and Ritsu about more place to sit on the bench, Yui's guitar falls down and she ends up hiding under the table. She eventually forces her way in again until Azusa tells her to be quiet already, otherwise, Sawako's friend might hear them. This does not seem to be the case, much to their relief. Taking a closer look, Yui starts to recognize the unknown woman. Suddenly, they are interrupted by a waiter who asks them about their orders. Since the drink bar is on the other side of the building, they realize that they have to order something to eat to be able to stay. Yui, unsure about what to order, starts forgetting their original task. At that moment, they notice that Sawako's friend is watching them for a long time. Sawako, skeptical about her friend's behavior looks at the table too, just to see nothing since the group hides lying down on the benches, begging the waitress to remain silent. Some time later, Sawako and her friend leave the restaurant. Ho-kago Tea Time regrets the failure of not finding out who the strange woman was to which Yui answers that she does know her from one old image of the band Death Devil. At that moment, the stalked person surprises them by loudly affirming Yui's declaration, introducing herself as "Christina". Mio, completely scared, freezes on the spot, leading Christina to apologize to her. She then tells them that she has something to discuss with the current generation of the Light Music Club, inviting them over to a roadside yatai. Inside the stall, she starts playing on Yui's guitar, earning the respect of the club members due to her extraordinary skills. She then reveals her real name, Norimi Kawaguchi and offers them to order whatever they want. Since she thinks ganmodoki sounds "cool", Tsumugi orders it as Mio asks Norimi about the purpose of their stay. Norimi bluntly uncovers that Sawako is about to get married soon, leading the members to scream out loud after a short shocked silence. She then reveals that she is merely joking. Norimi subsequently tells the band the real problem, which is the wedding of another previous Light Music Club member, Mihoko. She asked Death Devil to perform for her, but Sawako isn't willing to participate since she is still trying to hide her past. After Tsumugi gets her meal, which turns out to be disappointing, Norimi gives Yui her guitar back and apologises for forgetting that it wasn't hers. Yui says that she doesn't mind, and despite being a bit daunted by Norimi's talent, nevertheless starts playing too. The next day at school, the class has study hall, an opportunity Mugi uses to ask Mio via notes for ideas of how they could convince Sawako to participate. Mio has no clue too and asks Yui without success as well. Ritsu turns out to be the complete opposite of help by passing weird drawings of Sawako to Mio who nearly suffocates while holding back her laughter. Eventually, Sawako catches Mio red-handed and Mio, unsure how to defend herself seeks help from Ritsu, who acts as if she wasn't involved at all. All of a sudden, Mugi raises her hand, proclaiming that she takes full responsibility. To the surprise of the whole class, she asks Sawako to be allowed to stand in the hallway as punishment, something she says she wanted to experience her whole school career. Granting the wish, Sawako sends the Light Music Club seniors outside. While Tsumugi enjoys her punishment, Mio reminds the rest of Norimi's favour, convincing Sawako to join her band at the wedding. Ritsu rather remembers Norimi's threat of pulling the club through a special training if they should fail and decides to ask her after school. At that moment, Sawako orders them to come back in. When the group arrives at the faculty office later, they can see Sawako taking pictures with students which shows how popular she actually is. The group rejects the idea of asking her. After they told Norimi about it, she asks them if they could help her in an other way. Back home, Yui listens to a song from Death Devil via headphones, trying to learn it on the guitar. When her sister, Ui Hirasawa, enters the room, Yui tells her that adults are amazing and wonders if she will become an adult too when she grows up. Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Mihoko and her husband, Keisuke, are seen welcoming their guests when Sawako appears, greeting Mihoko and their friend Kawakami while also apologizing for not performing today. Mihoko tells her that it is fine and that she still looks forward to it, surprising Sawako. From outside the dressing room, Ho-kago Tea Time can be heard undergoing some embarrassing changes of clothing. Ritsu, apparently humiliated the most, bursts out of the room after being asked if she could set fire for the show. Shortly later, the event is being announced and Death Devil prepares to perform. Sawako is shocked to see Ho-Kago Tea Time in unusually daring outfits next to Norimi, Della and Jane. Norimi then starts the performance but Yui makes a mistake right away. Sawako, ill by the belittlement the group goes through tries to stop herself from switching with Yui. After hearing the support of the audience however, she understands what the band means for her and turns out the light to allow for a spectacular entrance as she jumps onto the stage. Taking Yui's guitar, she starts playing a solo before announcing that Death Devil isn't child's play. Norimi, glad that her plan worked starts the real concert and Death Devil plays just like in old times, nearly blasting the audience away which goes completely wild. While playing the song "Love", many flashbacks of Death Devil's past are shown, emphasizing their close friendship. After the song ended, Sawako realises what she has done, leading Ho-Kago Tea Time to feel guilty. The next day after school, Sawako is still shocked about her slip, worrying about the school going insane now that her true nature has been revealed. At that moment, three first-year students show up to talk to Sawako. Before she can even realise it, she finds herself taking a picture with two of the students while taking a rocking pose with her glasses off. After the students thanked her, she looks at the Light Music Club stunned, completely clueless about what is going on. Ho-Kago Tea Time notices, just as surprised as Sawako, that people still like her despite her past coming to light, maybe even more than before. The band then discusses if they should follow in Death Devil's footsteps by changing their style to be like Sawako's band, so that they would definitely be remembered, like their predecessors. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes